Hikari to Yami
by YumikoSora
Summary: Dos chicas que llegan nuevas al gremio de Fairy Tail, una de ellas atacada previamente por un joven misterioso que le hace perder todos sus recuerdos, tienen que solucionar un problema causado por seres "superiores". Y de paso a ver si la amnésica recuerda algo. Bueno, esto no se nos da bien, leerlo si queréis...


**Miryam/Rakkaus: ¡Hola gentecilla!, cabe decir que aquí somos dos personas escribiendo. Weird, pero sí *xD***

**Miryam: Por lo cual hay dos estilos de escritura en uno...**

**Rakkaus: A lo mejor lo notáis y todo *jejeje***

**Miryam: Bueno, yendo a lo importante, esto es lo primero que hacemos, pero podéis decir lo que os plazca.**

**Rakkaus: Ya sea bueno o malo, las dos cosas nos vienen bien, pero sin pasarse ^^**

**Miryam/Rakkaus: Y os dejamos leer ya si queréis, ¡esperamos que os gusssste! :3**

**Nota: Los personajes y lugares de FT son de Hiro Mashima (excepto los inventados por nosotras, claro)/ Diálogos después del guión (-), pensamientos entre "comillas" y recuerdos en _cursiva_/ Puede que os encontréis notas por medio, cortesía de Rakkaus.  
**

* * *

Prólogo:

Cerca del reino de Iceberg, más bien dentro del bosque que separa Iceberg de Fiore, está una jovencita caminando tranquilamente.

**R. POV**

Miro hacia el cielo otra vez, empieza a clarear y se ve de un color rosado. La mochila que llevo en la espalda pesa bastante y me duelen los hombros. Decido parar un momento a descansar.

- Vaya… -digo suspirando - No sabía que esto se me haría tan pesado, si no fuera por la mochila iría más adelantada…

Hace unas horas que he salido de casa, aún era de noche. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, y la verdad sea dicha, me siento mal por no haber avisado a mi hermana. Pero esta última pelea ha sido el colmo para mí. Ya no aguantaba más en esa casa.

Niego con la cabeza y busco algo de comer en la mochila, o al menos lo intento. Hay mucha ropa y chorradas varias dentro, la comida estará seguramente al fondo.

-¡Ahhh! Da igual, ya comeré luego -el fastido de tener que buscar me sobrepasa.

Vuelvo a levantarme y continúo andando. "Esto va a ser duro, pero llegaré a Fairy Tail, sí", pienso no muy convencida.

**Z. POV**

"No termino de estar seguro de si esta niña es la que yo busco..." digo mientras observo a una joven de pelo liláceo. "El único "plan" que tengo para descubrirlo es atacar directamente". Veo que la chica se levanta y continúa su camino.

La sigo de cerca pero detrás de los árboles. Parece que no ha notado mi presencia. Se para en medio del camino, parece que no sabe hacia dónde ir, el camino se divide en dos.

- Uuuummmmm… me parece que… el camino… es… -la escucho decir indecisa, se pone la mano en la cabeza y se aparta el pelo. "Joder, esto me irrita…", me sobresalto, ese pensamiento no era mío, la voz era de la chica. "¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿La he escuchado en mi cabeza?".

Después de recuperarme de la sorpresa decido que ya es hora de descubrir cuál de las dos hermanas es. Me sitúo en su lado derecho y ella se gira al instante.

- ¡Oh!, gracias a dios ha aparecido alguien -dice ella bastante aliviada -. Perdón, ¿sabes cuál camino es el que se dirige hacia Fiore?

- Puede que lo sepa -le digo serio, la observo mientras me termino de acercar a ella. La chica entrecierra los ojos.

- ¿Puede…? O lo sabes o no lo sabes -vaya, parece que se ha molestado. "Este tipo…" vuelvo a escuchar su voz, pero ella no ha despegado los labios -. Bueno, pues si no lo sabes ya lo intento descubrir yo sola.

Sonrío, es de las pocas chicas que he visto que tienen carácter. Extiendo una mano hacia ella y una luz cegadora aparece. Noto que en mi mejilla derecha aparece la fastidiosa marca; raya a raya hasta llegar a cuatro, cada una de diferente tamaño. Es molesto.

**Normal POV**

La joven de pelo lila se tapa los ojos por culpa de la luz e inconscientemente hace una barrera de sombras que se mueven como el fuego, pero muy lentamente. Eso hace que la luz no moleste tanto.

- Oh, parece que tú no eres… -dice el muchacho rubio desilusionado - Pero igualmente me desharé de ti. Así mi querido hermanito no te encontrará nunca.

Le lanza un ataque que atraviesa fácilmente la barrera de la chica. La escucha dar un pequeño grito, sorprendida. Él se acerca a ella que está tendida en el suelo. Sus ojos casi cerrados. Se agacha y le roza la cara con los dedos. **(claramente, no va a ser con un palo :D)**

- Tch, que desperdicio de niña... -dice mientras la mira un momento.

La marca empieza a desaparecer de su cara. Se levanta lentamente y suspira.

- Vaya, vaya… me iré yendo… -el joven brilla de repente y desaparece sin dejar rastro.

**M POV**

Hay jaleo en casa. Me despierto y veo que ya hay bastante luz entrando por la ventana. Miro la cama de mi hermana, no está. "¿Desde cuándo esta niña se levanta pronto?", pienso con los ojos medio entornados.

Me pongo una bata encima y salgo al pasillo. Me topo con una de las, como llaman mis padres "sirvientas de la casa".

- Annie, ¿qué es lo que pasa? -pregunto mientras la cojo de una de las mangas.

- Perdón señorita, estamos buscando a su hermana. Ha desaparecido -dice la joven preocupada.

- ¿Q-qué? -¿desaparecido? Ni una mierda, esta se ha largado sin mí. ¿Para qué esperarme o decirme algo?

Annie se ha ido a seguir buscando a mi hermana. Bajo al comedor y veo a mis padres con cara de preocupación, es la primera vez que presencio algo así, ellos preocupados por alguna de nosotras. Preocupados por nuestra persona y no por la magia que poseemos.

- Menos mal que tú al menos sigues con nosotros… -dice mi madre casi llorando. La miro con desprecio mal disimulado.

- No te alegres por mucho tiempo, que yo también me iré… -digo en un susurro inaudible.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

…una joven va andando lentamente, parece que cojea un poco. Tiene una herida profunda y algunos cortes. La muchacha no entiende nada, ¿cómo había llegado a aquel bosque? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde iba?

Sale del bosque al poco rato. Se encuentra en un camino empedrado, y hay un poste que señala hacia partes diferentes del camino. Se acerca y lee los nombres: "Shirotsume (derecha), Clover Town (izquierda) y Magnolia (centro)". Decide seguir por el camino del centro en una especie de corazonada.

La herida le duele mucho y parece que le vaya a estallar la cabeza. Nota que algo le resbala por la mejilla y toca para ver qué es. Sangre, tenía otra herida en la cabeza. Intenta sacar fuerzas de donde sea y continúa.

Y en Fairy Tail…

...un par de magas entran por la gran puerta del gremio. Las dos se acercan a la barra donde una joven sonriente las espera.

- ¡Bienvenidas chicas! -dice la albina sonriendo más - ¿Qué tal os ha ido en vuestra misión?

- Hola Mira, nos ha ido bastante bien -responde la más mayor de las dos, Lucy Heartfilia, a la albina.

- Como no venían Natsu-san, Gray-san y Erza-san no han habido destrozos -dice la otra maga, Wendy Marvell.

- Bien, así me gusta. ¿Queréis tomar algo?

- ¡Limonada, por favor! -gritan las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Ahora mismo chicas -dice Mira mientras desaparece detrás de una puerta.

- Como se nota que no están aquí ni Natsu ni Gray, ¿eh? -murmura Lucy apoyándose en la barra - Ahora mismo estarían peleándose.

- Aunque donde sea que hayan ido de misión quedará destrozado -ríe Cana dejando de beber de la jarra que tiene en las manos. Y cuánta razón tenía, justo mientras ellas hablan están los dos pegándose y rompiendo todo lo que tienen a su alrededor.

- Aquí tenéis las limonadas chicas -dice Mira dejando delante de las magas un par de vasos llenos.

Al ser un día de verano muy caluroso no hay nadie por las calles, están todos en sus casas escondiéndose del sol. Ya cerca del gremio se encuentra la joven de pelo lila. Observa que hay un edificio enorme del que sale ruido de gente conversando. Se acerca y pasa por la puerta principal, pasa de largo de las mesas del exterior, aunque igualmente están vacías. Detrás de la siguiente puerta es donde se escucha gente, la traspasa y mira alrededor, en la parte baja, sentadas en la barra ve a tres personas y otra más al otro lado de la barra. La vista se le empieza a poner borrosa, pero aun así llega a ver como una de esas personas se percata de su presencia y se mueve hacia ella. No aguanta más y se desploma. Todo está negro.

* * *

**Rakkaus: Bueno, bueno... hasta aquí llega el "prólogo". Claro está no tiene mucho, más que nada porque nos centramos en m-**

**Miryam: ¡Shhh! En la chica de pelo lila. Suponemos que los siguientes capis (si es que os gusta y subimos más) habrá más cosas que sacar...**

**Rakkaus: ¡Oh!, también avisamos que seguimos la historia "linealmente" desde la bajada de Edoras (hace ya muuucho de eso); pero claro, los nuevos harán que la cosa cambie al menos un poco -.-'**

**Miryam: Sí, supongamos eso también *jejeje... je***

**Rakkaus: Tsss... Yo estoy cansada ya, me voy. Ciao ciao! *se va...***

**Miryam: ... Eeemmm... Vale, me ha dejado sola... Pues me despido yo también... ¡Adiós gentecilla! ¡Espero que os haya gustado~! (¡Comentaad! :3)**


End file.
